


you come around (and the armor falls)

by fakecharliebrown



Series: prompt fills (: [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Nonbinary Oikawa Tooru, Trans Iwaizumi Hajime, im so somft, mentions of it but also still there, this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written, very subtle but it is there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Oikawa has had a strange expression on their face all day. Iwaizumi wants to know why.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: prompt fills (: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919464
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	you come around (and the armor falls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinpanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/gifts).



> title from state of grace by taylor swift

Oikawa has a strange look on their face all throughout practice, but Hajime never manages to get them alone. Hajime has a feeling that part of it is Oikawa’s doing, a particular unwillingness to face the one person who knows them better than they know themself. Hajime would be annoyed, but after years of knowing them, he isn’t even really all that surprised anymore.

Hajime finally manages to corner Oikawa in the locker room after practice. Hajime changes in the stall, tugging his hoodie down over his head before he enters the main room. Oikawa is the only one that remains, standing fully dressed and staring at their open locker with that same odd look on their face. Hajime quirks an eyebrow, leaning up against the lockers. 

“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” he asks, his voice a half-grunt. Oikawa startles, jerking and whipping their head around to stare wide-eyed at Hajime. They hadn’t even noticed him. Definitely something wrong, then.

It takes Oikawa a second to plaster a wide grin on their face, waving their hand dismissively. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan. I’m touched that you worry about me, though. Maybe you really  _ do  _ love me.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Cut the bullshit, Shittykawa. You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Oikawa’s smile drops as they turn to look in their locker again, that twisted expression tugging on their features again. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan,” they repeat. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“If it’s bothering you it isn’t nothing, dumbass,” Hajime huffs. Ordinarily, he might smack Oikawa upside the head for a comment like that, but today Hajime treads lightly. He pauses for a moment, and the chemical scent of the cleaner in the locker room swirls his thoughts. “Come on. It’s just us.” 

Oikawa is quiet for several moments. They stare into their locker, and Hajime wonders what they’re looking at that, or if they’re just staring off into space. “It’s nothing, Iwa-chan,” they say one last time, a note of finality in their voice. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hajime squints at them. “Okay,” he agrees. “Do you wanna come back to mine for dinner? There’s probably some old milk bread in the cabinet from last time.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, their voice strangled. Hajime looks at them, waiting for them to continue. “Could I have a hug?”

Hajime pushes off the wall of lockers and approaches Oikawa, wrapping his arms around their waist from behind and pressing his weight up against their back. Oikawa sucks in a strangled breath, one trembling hand reaching down to cover Hajime’s own. Hajime turns over his hand and threads their fingers together, squeezing Oikawa’s hand. He can feel Oikawa’s shoulders shaking beneath him, but he doesn’t say anything. As curious as he is, he knows that Oikawa knows what they need more than he does. If they don’t need to talk about it, Hajime won’t pry.

After an eternity that passes within a few minutes, Oikawa sniffles and asks, “Can we stop at the store on the way home? I want—”

“Strawberry milk bread?” Hajime guesses. Oikawa sniffles again. Hajime can feel them nodding. “Sure,” he says. “We can pick up shitty instant ramen for dinner.”

Oikawa laughs wetly. “That sounds fun.” 

Hajime hums. “You good?” 

Oikawa nods again. “I’m good.”

Hajime pulls away. “Then get changed. You stink.” He pauses. Based on the way Oikawa’s shoulders are hunched in, he guesses it’s dysphoria that’s been eating at them, though he doesn’t know what could’ve caused the episode. Maybe nothing did; Hajime knows very well how dysphoria tends to come out of nowhere. “I’ll be outside.” 

Some of the tension bleeds out of Oikawa, just slightly, and Hajime knows he has guessed correctly. He turns and heads for the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. Just before he’s left the room, he hears Oikawa speak again. 

“Hajime?” they call. 

Hajime stalls, hand on the doorframe. 

Oikawa pauses. “Thank you.” 

“‘Course,” Hajime grunts. “I love you, dumbass.” 

Hajime can hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice when they reply, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to annaer for this prompt. i took it and wrote the most self indulgent iwaoi ive ever written and ive never been happier
> 
> as always, come hang out on tumblr @fake-charliebrown


End file.
